Possibilities
by Fantasylover101
Summary: Takes place after episode "If Only...", my version of what I would want to happen, even if it never will.  Will eventually be a Sasha/Payson story.
1. Prologue: Changes

Possibilities

Eventually a Sasha/Payson Story

Story Starts after the Episode "If Only..."

Disclaimer: I do not own Make It or Break It, nor do I own the characters, I am not trying to make any sort of money from this story, please reframe from trying to sue. :)

SPxSPxSPxSPxSPxSPxSPxSPxSP

A Prologue: Changes

SPxSPxSPxSPxSPxSPxSPxSPxSP

Realizing that she is making a mistake that she would regret, Emily wipes away her tears and chases after Damon before he can leave again for L.A. She begins to explain about why she's been so different while talking to him, and she doesn't want him to think any less of her. She explains about stealing medication for her brother, getting caught and sent to jail by the police. She's now worried about how that incident could affect her gymnastics and how other people will think of her if they find out, most importantly how he will think of her. She was scared and she finally admitted it to him. She also tries to explain again why she simply cannot accept money from Steve Tanner of all people, even if he did believe in her as a gymnast, she doesn't believe it would be right. She also explains that she and Razor are just friends, and will remain just friends, but that she did call him to try to bail her out of jail.

Hearing all of this Damon is far happier then he was when he thought he was going to be making a lonely, slightly heartbroken trip back to L.A. He doesn't like that Em is going through all of this turmoil, however he is happy that he finally understands the true reason why Em was so off at dinner and afterwards. So he hugs her and tries to comfort her with reassurances. However, he still has to leave as he told the recording company that he would be arriving there earlier than expected. So he tells Em that he will call her in two days, and he will call her at least once a week while he is in L.A. so that they can try to work out any problems together.

SPxSPxSPxSPxSPxSPxSPxSPxSP

Ronnie talks to Alex about what she found in Kaylie's room, with all the extra food that she found in Kaylie's gym bag that she was supposed to be eating for breakfast. They decide to have faith in Sasha, despite the picture of him and Payson that they saw at parents board meeting. The next day they go to him for help with Kaylie's eating problem, and her overtraining to try to lose weight. While at the gym, in her leotard they re-weigh her and find that she has dropped to a ghastly 96 pounds. Alex starts making calls for individual counseling sessions for Kaylie about her anorexia.

SPxSPxSPxSPxSPxSPxSPxSPxSP

Elsewhere Razor somehow finds out about Chloe's new job as Bambie as doesn't know if he should tell Emily or not.

SPxSPxSPxSPxSPxSPxSPxSPxSP

Steve struggles with trying to figure out if he should tell Lauren that her mother Leslie had tried to visit her be she was killed in a car accident, but that he told Leslie that if she did, he would have her arrested. He wants her to know that her mother really did care about her and love her, but he also doesn't want her to feel too much pain over Leslie's death. He also doesn't want Lauren to be mad at her. He starts to contemplate calling Chloe because he feels like he's losing control.

He calls Kim Keeler to say that he is stepping down as President of the parents board, and as she was the only other one running, she is the new President. He's already signed the papers and forms for this to go into effect. When Kim tries questioning him as to why he suddenly changed his mind, he hangs up on her.

SPxSPxSPxSPxSPxSPxSPxSPxSP

Meanwhile, Payson is still lying on her bed crying. Afraid that she may cost her coach his job, mortified that so many people saw a picture of her kissing him, and not knowing how she can show up for practice the next day.

SPxSPxSPxSPxSPxSPxSPxSPxSP

Sasha and Summer decide to break up. He knows that he is going to be under quite a bit of scrutiny with the other parents and he doesn't want his new bad image to affect her. They also talk about how they don't have a lot in common other than working together and both of them being honorable good people. They share a good-bye kiss of sorts and they both realize that they aren't really that sad about breaking up. Realizing that they will both be able to easily work together without things being... awkward.

SPxSPxSPxSPxSPxSPxSPxSPxSP

Authors Endnote: Sorry if this first chapter seems choppy, I wasn't sure how to bring all of that information up without having each piece drag on. I wanted you as the reader to be brought up to speed with how I will hopefully be taking this story. I do not write fanfiction, not really, but after tonights episode I couldn't help but to write something! I do admit though that I am an avid reader of fanfiction... The more reviews I get, the faster I'll upload future chapters, I haven't written them yet but I have a pretty good idea of where I am going with this story. :)


	2. Chapter 1: Transitions

Just trying to keep several of the characters in the picture throughout the story. I've never really done people talking before so hopefully this isn't too lame.

Disclaimer: Not mine, reframe from trying to sue, as this is not for profit. :)

Chapter 2: Transitions

PSxPSxPSxPSxPSxPSxPSxPSxPS

7:30 a.m. at the Rock

"Ugh, that was one headache that I didn't need?" Kim complained

"Oh, who was on the phone, Summer asked, what happened?"

"Well I already told you that I got a phone call from Steve Tanner saying that he was giving up Presidency on the parents board, and since I was the only other candidate it fell to me according to the bylaws of the board, as I was the only other candidate. Well apparently last night, he either called or e-mail the information to Ellen Beals as well, I just got off the phone with her, 30-minutes of dirty remarks. Not the best start to my morning." explained Kim

"Oh well, she doesn't have power over who is the President of the parents board. And as you are now the President, she can't oust Sasha either."

"About Sasha, I'm sorry to hear about you guys breaking up, I hope this whole thing with Payson had nothing to do with it..."

"Don't worry hun, it didn't, there was talk about how he might be under a lot of scrutiny now but... We didn't have much in common anyway, and he's made it clear that he doesn't believe in God - although he was trying..." Summer whispered the last portion quietly.

"So you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I am, thanks for caring Kim. And you can be assured that Sasha has Payson's best interests at heart, while we were talking outside his trailer he kept saying how he wasn't going to let Beals ruin anything for her."

"I know that Summer, but thank you for the reassurance."

They smile at each other and continue working. Kim has the responsibility of informing all the other parents that she is now the new parents board president. Thankfully most don't seem too bothered by that fact.

PSxPSxPSxPSxPSxPSxPSxPSxPS

"Lauren you have to go to the funeral tomorrow, she was your mother, even if she wasn't around, she was your mother. It would be good closure."

"But daddy, She didn't treat me like a daughter, or care for me like a daughter, why should I go? She left, twice! She didn't care, so why should I?"

"Lauren she did care, she did."

"Daddy, I think you are just thinking better of her now because she's gone, and you feel bad, thinking badly of her."

"No Lauren, that's not it, not completely, she wanted to see you, she tried to... and I wouldn't let her..."

"WHAT? When?" exclaimed Lauren

"At Nationals she tried coming, and when I found out about, I threatened her, and that's why she didn't come then. That's also why Summer broke up with me, she called Leslie to find out why she could let you down so much, and she found out about it... She also tried more recently, she did actually come here to see you, and I threatened to call the police on her until she left."

"How could you do this to me? When you're my dad and you're supposed to love me? How could you when you know I wanted to see her so much? How could you betray me this much?"

"Lauren..."

But Lauren had already run out...

PSxPSxPSxPSxPSxPSxPSxPSxPS

At the Cruz's

"Eat your breakfast." Ronnie asks quietly.

Kaylie just sits there.

"Kaylie eat your breakfast." Alex asks more forcefully

"No, I worked so hard to lose weight for the new moves I've been doing, and now you want me to gain it back? No, Ellen Beals said that I was right on track as far as my training and diet."

"Well Ellen Beals isn't your parent, and we are, so eat." Alex stated

"No!" Kaylie exclaimed

"Alex, she has the counseling session today, maybe missing breakfast for today won't hurt her too much more." Ronnie whispered

"Ronnie, I want her to eat before we have to hospitalize her for malnutrition." Alex whispered forcefully.

"Just wait until after the session..." Ronnie pleaded.

"Fine..." Alex whispered

PSxPSxPSxPSxPSxPSxPSxPSxPS

Emily was at the Rock practicing. She had been practicing on the vault for the past hour, completely alone. Lauren, Kaylie, and Payson all had not shown up for practice today, and she had no idea why. She had seen Sasha and the Cruz's talking with Kaylie yesterday, they left in kind of a rush, with Kaylie storming out. But for Lauren and Payson, she had no idea, Payson was never late for practice, like ever. Lauren had been the first one here quite a bit lately since her father was driving her here lately.

Looking around, she noticed that quite a few of the girls were gossiping. Listening for a bit, she heard Payson's name quite a few times. She was worried that Payson might have been hurt again or something, and so she went up to Mrs. Keeler when she saw her and asked her what happened to Payson and if she was okay. Mrs. Keeler just told her that Payson would likely tell her tomorrow, if she didn't hear about it before then, and just that an incident happened at the parents board meeting.

Emily's thought before going back to the vault was... "But Payson wouldn't even be at the parent's board meeting..."

PSxPSxPSxPSxPSxPSxPSxPSxPS

Authors note: Next chapter: Sasha and Payson get to talk :)

Authors Second end note: Chapter Two has been re-worded in an effort to make the talking portions look less scripted, hopefully it helped a little. And thank you to Sun-Kissed Demigod for your constructive critique, I hope what i did helped? :)


End file.
